Reminisce a Touch from the Past
by Aniy
Summary: The Black Meteorites are threatening Tokyo, and the senshi must fight again for the first time in 5 peaceful years. Are the newcomers allies to the war or enemies to beware? -Haruka's POV- R
1. The First Encounter

A/N: Hello, (: this is my first story. I didn't spend too much time on it.. But I hope it's interesting?? Haha R&R, por favor!

Disclaimer: I own none of Sailor Moon. There are a few characters here that I have created so yes, they are mine.

* * *

The sun peeked through the lovely sea-blue curtains of their apartment. Haruka groaned, burying her head into her pillow. She glanced through heavy-lidded eyes to the table stand next to the bed.

'Eight twenty-two,' she drowsily thought.

She turned onto her back, blinking at the ceiling a few times before looking to her right where a mass of wavy aquamarine hair was sprawled around a pillow. In the middle of it laid the face of a beautiful, peaceful woman who was sound asleep. Haruka smiled to herself, hoisting herself onto an arm to kiss the blue haired girl's cheek. She quietly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Haruka," a sleepy yet melodic voice drifted over to the tall blonde. "What're you doing up this early? Come back to bed."

Haruka chuckled. "I promised to meet Minako and Makoto with the party plans," she said. She walked back over to the bed, sitting down next to Michiru. "Go back to sleep. I know you wanted to help out, but you should rest up first." She leaned over to kiss Michiru's forehead, who simply smiled before immediately drifting off into a deep slumber. Haruka stroked the aquamarine strands, "Silly girl. You shouldn't work so hard."

She stretched and finished getting ready, choosing to wear blue jeans with a yellow t-shirt. She grabbed her sunglasses and her black leather jacket just in case the weather decided to cool down a bit. Haruka glanced at the time again and decided that she would just buy a bagel before meeting the two inner senshi.

The streets were still quiet, and there was the quiet hum and rustle of people preparing to open their shops. Haruka breathed the cool city air in, feeling immediately at ease. She gave the occasional smile to the shopkeepers outside, who all cheerfully waved at the beautiful blonde.

Haruka stopped by a nearby bagel shop, grabbing her two of her favorite cinnamon bagels. She opened the door and stepped out when something violently collided into her.

"Oof!" was all that came out of her mouth as she hit the concrete sidewalk. She looked down to find that her two bagels had rolled out onto the street. She cringed, "What the— aw, damn. My bagels." She looked up to see what had hit her and saw a girl whose oversized hood had plopped down over her face. Papers flew round and about like a tornado in the morning breeze and journals and sketchbooks littered the floor.

"Oh my go—" The girl started before one of her papers hit her square in the face. "My papers!" she cried, running to try and catch them all.

Haruka got up quickly and tried to catch a few as well. She reached for one that had spun deviously around her, turning quickly around with it. Oomph!

Haruka and the girl collided again directly into each other. Haruka grabbed the girl's shoulders for balance as the girl grabbed her clumsily around the waist. The hood flew off with a strong gust of wind. Their eyes met for an awkward second before—

_She was in Miranda castle, her castle, looking up at the dark sky. She leaned her head against a pillar, arms and legs crossed. A posture she adopted when she was feeling anxious. She looked at one particular star out of various ones in the distance. A heavy feeling of longing burdened her chest as she looked wistfully upon the brightest star in the sky, wondering how the Queen and Princess were doing._

"_Master," the girl along with a group of senshi clad in special uniforms had appeared beside her. "It's time."_

_Uranus nodded, looking back to the sky. All of them except for that girl bowed and retreated into a deeper part of the castle. Worry filled her eyes as she looked upon Princess Uranus who sighed heavily._

_The sight of Uranus in a light, loose shirt, baring a great deal of her shoulders and midriff, and long, tight fitting khaki pants made the girl swallow nervously as she looked away. "Master," the girl said softly. "You shouldn't be dressed in men's attire. The queen would disapprove."_

_A smile played at Uranus's lips. "Oh, but dresses are so uncomfortable," she looked at the girl, smirking. "Dresses are for pretty little things like you, you know." She leaned over, touching the girl's cheek with her finger._

_The girl grabbed her hand, quick as lightning. She closed her eyes as she held the back of Uranus's hand to her cheek. And what a soft cheek it was, pale from pain and anxiety yet flushed deliciously pink with joy. And just as quickly as she had grabbed Uranus's hand, the girl knelt on one knee, holding the princess's hand with both hers as she bowed her head down. "Forgive me, I was out of my place," she murmured, she raised her head slightly to kiss her hand._

"_Stop that, will you?" Uranus cried out angrily. She grabbed the girl by the shoulders, pulling her forcefully up from her position._

_Her eyes were a magnificent shade of dark blue, enticing and mysterious. She noticed that the rims were slightly purple. How interesting, she never knew that before. A sudden pain overtook her chest, and she struggled to breathe. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. She wanted to stay, but she knew she couldn't. And she wanted so much, especially with this girl, but it just wasn't supposed to happen. "How long has it been? You know how I feel—" Uranus struggled with her words._

"_Princess Uranus," the girl's face came closer and closer. Uranus didn't know if who was leaning in. All she knew was that she wanted this. So badly._

Haruka gasped. She blinked once, no twice, no three times before she realized she had pushed the girl violently away. She had staggered back while the girl fell on the ground once again. Her lungs needed oxygen; it felt like she just ran a marathon. 'Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.'

The girl didn't look up. She got on her hands and knees, picking up the journals and sketchbooks.

Haruka hastily bent down, picking up a few as well. Their hands touched for a second as they reached for the same notebook. Electricity zapped from the point of contact throughout the rest of her body. "I-I'm sorry about that. I-I didn't mean to—"

"No, no, it's quite all right," the girl spoke, her voice shaking. Her voice was low and quiet, melodic in a way that Michiru's was not, enticing in a dark mysterious way. A voice that spoke of secrets, loneliness, and something that Haruka wasn't quite sure she wanted to know.

They picked the rest of the journals up in silence. Most of the papers had flown away by then, but they were both much too distracted to remember.

As Haruka handed the girl the rest of her things, the girl opened her mouth.

"Haruka?" A voice behind her called out.

Haruka turned around. A tall brunette and a perky blonde with a bow in her hair waved. She stood up and turned her head to face the girl.

But she had already left, running towards the direction she came from.

"Who was that girl? You're not cheating on Michiru, are you?" Minako teased.

Haruka laughed, "If I didn't tell you I was a girl, I would think you still had a crush on me."

Minako reddened and huffed while Makoto laughed uproariously. "Oh, you should hear the things she says about you when you're not around," the brunette winked.

"That's not cool, Makoto," wailed the blonde. "I have a boyfriend now."

Haruka glanced behind her again, still feeling a slight buzz from where she had touched that strange girl.

"Hey Haruka, you okay?" two pairs of quizzical eyes dawned upon her.

"Yeah, 'course. Haha, let's go. We gotta make this anniversary Bunny's best yet, right?" Haruka smiled slightly, forcing herself to push the thoughts of that girl out of her head. 'I'm sure it was just my imagination,' she thought.


	2. Anticipation

**A/N**: So everything's been a little slow. The story, the set-up, the plot, the reviews (ahem!!). But it'll get better!! I promise! :D

This chapter is still a little slow, but it holds a lot of background information. I hope it's not too boring. :/

So please review! I'd super duper appreciate knowing what the readers think.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own the plot and a few of the characters that appeared so far (Ariel, Charon, Io).

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He heard the door open quietly and then dead silence. He peeked out from the kitchen and saw his roommate slumped against the front door, obviously distressed. Her eyes were shut tight and all color had been drained from her face. She was breathing heavily, and one hand was clutching her chest as though she was afraid it would explode. The other was still holding onto the door knob.

Alarmed, Charon rushed over, forgetting the omelet he had been making on the stove. He shoved aside the clutter of journals that she had dropped and grabbed her face.

"Oy," he lightly slapped her face. "Ariel."

She slowly opened her eyes, still breathing heavily.

Charon knew she wasn't seeing him; her thoughts indicated otherwise. He picked her 5'6" frame up easily and placed her on the couch.

"What the hell is that burning smell?" yelled a voice from inside the bedroom next to the living room they were in.

Charon cussed out his omelet, running to the kitchen.

Io jumped into a pair of brown Capri cargo pants, either ignoring or oblivious to the fact that her long white tank top that was hanging halfway out of her pants. She looked like a strange mix of porcupine and cat: her long, uniquely spiked orange and blonde hair seemingly wild yet tamed and her dark, narrow, almond eyes emphasizing the emerald green in her eyes. She played with the button of her thick studded black bracelet before fidgeting with the silver chain around her neck.

She looked around to the simple living room which had pearly white walls and a tan couch at one end of it facing a television, opposite of the kitchen and front door. She looked to the 6'0" male who was continually cursing out his failed omelet. His dark purple hair, which looked black anywhere else besides under the moon, was disheveled. But her interest lay in the seemingly catatonic chick on the couch.

"So Ariel," she plopped down onto the couch next to Ariel whose breathing had finally returned to normal. "You saw her."

"Saw who?" Charon sat on the ground opposite his two female roommates.

Io ignored him, staring at the girl next to her. "You saw her, didn't you?" She got up and paced the floor. "Shit, this wasn't supposed to happen so quickly. Not now."

Charon looked on at Io's show of distress, something that amused him and scared him at the same time. His face suddenly changed from one of confusion to one of dawning realization, excitement, and distress.

"You saw Uranus," was all he said.

Io smacked him on the head. "Well, no shit. Thank you very much, Mr. Obvious."

Charon laughed a little before pointing out, "Well, not all of us can see the future like _someone_ can. Besides, you and Ariel are way too good at hiding your thoughts. It's not easy not knowing what's going on." He sighed. "Why didn't you tell her sooner?"

"Because I didn't know they were going to meet like this before," Io snapped.

They heard a soft choked sob from the shocked girl. "There wasn't any change. She acted exactly like she did before," she quickly arose, her eyes in a panic. "Maybe I was wrong to come here. Maybe it was just too early. Maybe this was the wrong time, the wrong place. I can't stay here, I mean, I should leave. It's just not going to—" She immediately hunched over, squatting into a ball, covering her ears and shutting her eyes tight.

Charon quickly sat down next to her, directly in front of Io. He didn't do it simply because of her sudden outburst, but because he had been watching Io, who was struggling between the extremes of comforting the poor girl and punching the silly out of her.

"Have you always been this pathetic?" Io snapped angrier than before. "You're supposed to be the leader, and you're sitting here complaining and crying over one little incident. Have you forgotten that you haven't seen her in eons? She wasn't even alive until 19 years ago! She's not the same person you mooned over your whole life!"

Charon gave Io a disapproving look before turning his gaze to Ariel. "She's right. This Uranus and the previous one aren't the same. You never know. Besides, we all know it's time. Io's usually not wrong," he said gently.

"USUALLY?! You're insulting me, you pea-brained little potato face," Io exploded. "Usually?! You'll be lucky if I'm _usually_—"

"Okay, okay," Charon hastily said. "She's um… always right. You know, about these things." He pulled away to look at the girl who had calmed down. "You know it's coming, Ariel. There are more important things we have to look at."

"More important things?!? Damn you boys and your lack of sentimentality," Io smacked him on the head again. "You know what this means for her."

"She's not the only one suffering over this," Charon snapped, and the room went quiet.

Io sighed, finally breaking the silence. She ran a hand through her hair.

Ariel took in a deep breath before loosening her muscles. Her arms released her head and went limp. "You're right. Sorry," her voice returned to normal. "We're going tonight. We'll make the meeting official. We can't lose any more time." Her dark blue eyes flashed for a second before dulling. The air grew cold and a cold breeze came and passed. She rose and walked a couple of steps. Despite the casual ragged sweater and jeans she was wearing, there was a certain eminence that Charon and Io were hypnotized by. They looked at the slim, dark blue haired girl. Her long hair seemed to float despite the lack of wind in the air. She pulled her hair back over her shoulder, exposing a long, graceful neck. Centered was a tattoo of chains in the form of a familiar black symbol, pierced and kept in place by a long sword.

Charon and Io instinctively touched the backs of their necks.

"Tonight will be the reunion."

* * *

"Okay, so we're going to put the banner above the stage and the balloons on the walls, right? The table decorations should be white and pink. Oh! And we can't forget the presents. Presents in the back by the …"

As hard as she tried, Haruka couldn't pay attention to the task at hand. Not only was she just plain bad at color coordination and making things look girly pretty, but an inkling of that strange girl had been tugging at her consciousness for the past hour she had been here.

"Wow, this is an amazing kitchen!" Makoto called out from the kitchen. "Do you really think we can rent the place? I mean, it looks like it hasn't had customers in _ages_!"

Minako glanced at Haruka, winking. Haruka chuckled. Everyone except for Makoto knew that they had all chipped in money to buy the place for her café as an early birthday present of sorts. It was no doubt small, but Minako and everyone were working hard to make it clean, nice, and cozy.

Minako sighed, sprawling her head and arms all over the table. "Let's take a break," her muffled voice sounded through the table. She plopped back up, her head in her hands, looking innocently at Haruka. "So who was that girl before? I mean, you looked like you knew her."

Having had forgotten for a second, Haruka's expression immediately grew strained. "No, I don't know her." She decided not to tell of the strange vision she had, thinking that it might get misinterpreted for "cheating" on her lover which she had no intentions of doing or starting.

Minako noticed the change in mood and quickly changed the subject. "So how's Michiru? She must be tired working all day. But it must be hard being a world famous musician. And with all those art galleries wanting her paintings even though she only paints for a hobby. Hah! Maybe she should work double-time as a musician and painter! Or... never mind." Minako hastily added as she noticed Haruka's disapproval all over her face.

"Michiru's doing fine. She works too much; she's always coming home and sleeping late. Honestly, I'm a little worried," Haruka admitted. "But she loves doing it, so what have I got to say?"

"Hey! I just found the perfect recipe for rice vermicelli," Makoto shouted, exploding through the double doors of the kitchen. "And the store next door sells her favorite ice cream. Oh the heavenly planets have blessed us with their cuisine." She mock kissed the incredulous pair before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Haruka laughed aloud, shortly followed by Minako.

After a few seconds, Minako sighed. "Can you believe it's been three year since they married? And they're still so madly in love. I'm so jealous of Usagi and Mamoru." She sighed again, wistfully.

"Now, now. Are you really?" Haruka teased.

Minako winked. "No, not really. But it would really be nice to find someone I can share everything with. It's hard keeping so much of myself away from someone I really like, like Akira," she admitted, talking about her new boyfriend. "It's only been two months, but I think he knows I'm keeping something from him. He's really very understanding, but I don't know much longer I can take it."

Haruka smiled sympathetically. She didn't have that problem, but she supposed she could see what Minako meant. After all, having to live in a world without Michiru was … well, living in a black pit of death… or something like that.

"But anyways, back to Usagi," huffed the red-bowed blonde, snapping back up. She slumped down again in a daze. "I miss Rini."

They were quiet for a moment, remembering the pink-haired girl from the future.

"We won't be seeing her for a long time," Haruka said. She chuckled. "Hotaru's been so down since Rini left. But she's still got her training to do in crystal Tokyo before she becomes queen." She smiled faintly. "Besides, she's changed the future enough... Who knows what will happen if she sticks around any longer?"

Minako sighed. "Yeaaaaah. I guess." She sighed again.

Haruka smiled. "So how's showbiz? It's pretty awesome seeing you at every corner I turn. Those billboards for your new movie are pretty flashy."

Minako grinned, turning rosy with excitement. "I really think it's going to be a hit! It's an absolute original. The plotline, characters, costumes. Love it!" She sang. "Oh! And the male lead. Oh, what a hunk." She swooned.

"Whoa, whoa. Remember Akira?" Haruka laughed. "What's it even about? Something like a heroine meeting a dog and finding out she's the princess of the sun and a bunch of her friends are her guardian stars? Man, I'd swear they were copying off some story, but I can't remember what."

Minako blew a raspberry at her. "_I_ think it's original. It's absolutely magical being the main character. I'm so cool." She threw a cute pose at Haruka.

Haruka gagged. Makoto came in time to find the pair in a fit of hysterical laughter. "Haha slacking off much? How far have you guys gotten?"

Minako glanced down at the party plans and scrunched her nose. "I guess we can finish this later…" She let out a cry of frustration before slumping all over the table again. "This is so much harder than I thought. Why couldn't Setsuna have been an interior designer instead of a fashion designer?"

"When's she coming in from New York?" Makoto inquired.

"This afternoon," Haruka said. "I'm going to pick her up before we head to Michiru's exhibit."

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that!" Minako exclaimed. "How exciting! Makoto and I will bring everyone to go see it tonight."

"Awesome," Haruka grinned. She glanced at Minako's cellphone. "Hey, if we're not going to finish this party planning, do you guys mind if I leave first? I have to meet my manager before I pick Setsuna up."

The other two girls reassured her that she could leave first and that they would finish the party planning.

As Haruka left, she waved them goodbye before heading off to racetrack.


	3. The Reunion

Haruka stood in front of her favorite painting. Hotaru was curled up in a ball in the garden, lavenders and daisies exploding around the dark violet haired girl. The harmony of colors was astounding, even Haruka who wasn't as literate in the arts as she would've liked knew that Michiru's talent was unsurpassed. Her love and affection for the young girl emanated from the painting.

Haruka chuckled, reminiscing. It was two summers ago. She had come home only to find her daughter missing. She had nearly torn the house inside out in a blind frenzy before she ran outside only to find the little girl sleeping soundly and peacefully in the grass and to find her lover sitting on a little stool with her large easel situated in front of her. Her lovely ankles were crossed gracefully and her face expression was serious yet loving.

Haruka fidgeted uncomfortably. Setsuna had insisted that she wear a soft silver skirt that barely covered her thighs and an equally soft golden shirt with short, silky sleeves that showed the strong, beautiful arms beneath them and a deep, plunging neckline that teased its audience with a peek of cleavage. And despite her protest, Setsuna slyly fit a pair of stilettos with thin silver strands wrapping up and around her calves onto the blonde girl's feet. Fortunately for her, she ran away, heels and all, before the "fashion freak" took out her make-up kit.

"Oh my—is that Haruka?"

"No, Haruka wouldn't wear something like that."

"But look at those long legs. And that hair. It's gotta be Haruka."

"You guys—"

"Haruka!" a force from behind blew the wind out of Haruka's lungs as a certain red-bowed blonde jumped her.

Minako was soon joined by Usagi, and Haruka heard Rei and Ami giggling behind her. After the friendly introductions, they informed her that Makoto had gone to "review" the snack table.

Usagi was dressed in a light pink and white spaghetti-strap dress, looking like a girl very much in love. Rei wore tight, black pants that came down to her knees and an off-the-shoulder red top, and next to her, Makoto posed in a bright yellow and orange halter dress. Wandering off to admire the other paintings, Ami fitted a white skirt with a sky blue sleeveless top with a dark blue scarf tied cutely around her neck. Over by the snack table, Lita had on a white green tank top with a flowery, dark green see-through button-up and a flowy black skirt.

"Haruka," Usagi hugged the taller woman again. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

Smiling, Rei added, "You and Michiru should stop by the temple sometime. Then maybe you can take these two away and I can finally get some work done." She rolled her eyes at Usagi and Minako who promptly ignored Rei's subtle plea for help.

"Where's Setsuna?" Minako asked. "I want to say hi to her, and ask her to make my dress for the red carpet." Minako winked and then ran off as soon as Haruka pointed the way.

Ami called Rei who joined her in observing one of Michiru's paintings of the priestess praying in her temple.

"Haruka," Usagi grabbed both of Haruka's hands in hers and looked earnestly into her eyes. "What's going on?"

Haruka blinked. "What?"

Usagi looked around at the other senshi before turning back to the outer senshi. "Everyone's been disappearing off to somewhere and won't tell me where they went." She pouted. "It's not fair, it's like they're keeping a secret from me."

Haruka snickered. Oh, so that's what it was about. "I'm sure they're busy with work and all. Lucky you, marrying a doctor," Haruka teased. "Life must be so easy."

Usagi sighed heavily before linking arms with Haruka. "I wish. Darien's so busy nowadays. I mean, he and Ami are working together, but she found time to come out and see Michiru's gallery," she said pointedly.

"Buns!" A tall, black haired man in a suit came running up to them. He hugged her tightly and then laughed. "I got my boss to give me the night off. I know how you wanted to see Michiru's gallery so badly." He kissed the top of her head.

"Hi Darien," Haruka tried to hide the smile rising from the ironic situation.

But Usagi didn't notice, she was too happily enwrapped in the man's arms. Haruka decided to give the couple some time of their own and walked away to where Michiru was. But the beautiful aquamarine haired girl, in her stunning sapphire dress, was engaged heavily in a conversation with a few artist friends of hers.

Haruka wandered away, deciding what to do then. She had seen the vast majority of Michiru's paintings, and as much as she loved to look at them, it wasn't the same doing it when so many other people were around. She turned around the corner.

"This," a pause. "is my favorite."

Haruka spun around to see the girl that she had crashed into before glancing at her with a hint of a smile on her lips. Her dark blue hair which had been hidden in the girl's oversized hoodie before was now tied neatly into a braided bun with a few shorter strands let out to frame her peachy, heart-shaped face. She wore a dark blue sleeveless collared shirt with a black miniskirt and pointed black heels.

Haruka looked to the painting that the girl had been talking about.

It was Haruka. The subject herself had never seen the painting before, and it was breathtaking. Michiru had painted her before, but it had always been with her car or with Hotaru or other instances. But this painting was a portrait of Haruka, her whole body filling up the entire canvas. She was on the ground, sprawled out as though she had just fallen and decided to take a nap. She was naked except for the bed sheets that entangled her beautiful, long, athletic body. The soft light shone upon her expression of peaceful slumber.

"It's beautiful," the girl said softly. She had been staring at Haruka, her dark blue eyes gazing intently.

Haruka felt her face become intensely warm, and she coughed awkwardly. "Well, the credit goes to the artist. She's extremely talented."

The girl turned back to the painting, and she echoed, "The artist…" She turned to smile at blushing blonde. "She must be very lucky to have a muse as beautiful as you."

Haruka felt her breath quicken, and she tried to laugh but all that came out was an awkward and strained sound. "Muse? I wouldn't say that. I didn't even know she painted me."

"Akira!" Haruka noticed Minako running towards a handsome brown-haired boy who embraced the excited dame.

"My name is Ariel," the girl turned around and held out her hand, staring at Haruka as though she was expecting a reaction.

"I'm Haruka." She extended her hand to shake hers. Immediately another zap of electricity ran through her body, and by the looks of her, the girl opposite of her seemed to have felt it too.

The girl—Ariel—didn't let go of Haruka's hand. Still looking into her eyes, she said, "I'm sorry it's going to have to be like this. Charon, now."

Immediately, a strong wind blew throughout the gallery. Loud thuds caused Haruka to look around her alarmed. People suddenly started dropping unconscious to the ground.

"Akira!" Minako's cry echoed throughout the gallery. Haruka whipped around. Akira was lying unconscious in Minako's arms.

The other senshi ran into the room, looking at Minako, then Haruka and the girl who was still holding her hand.

Michiru ran into the room, obviously alarmed. "Haruka—" she stopped short at the sight of Ariel.

The room was dead silent; everyone else except for the senshi and Ariel were on the ground.

Finally, Ariel spoke, "Charon."

Slowly, a tall boyish looking man with blackish-purple hair stepped out from the corner. He was casually dressed in loose jeans and a dark tee with silver writing in a foreign language. His eyes were closed, and one hand lightly touching his temple and the other extended out, fingers outstretched. The senshi could see a faint ball of light around his outstretched hand.

"Io."

A short, petite woman stepped out from the other side of the senshi. Wearing a white tee and studded black vest and ripped black jeans, her pose exuded a confidence or cockiness. Her wild hair bristled menacingly, and she smirked, narrowing her cat-like eyes.

"Kale."

Behind the senshi, a tall, darker skinned boy stepped out. His black hair was highlighted silver in the front section by his face and tied in a short ponytail. He wore a white unbuttoned dress shirt with a wifebeater underneath and tight black jeans. He narrowed cat-like eyes, just like the other girl, and stood blocking their way to the entrance.

Ariel let go of Haruka's hand. She had been in too much shock and had forgotten that they were holding hands. Haruka immediately jumped back, crouched protectively in front of Usagi. The others followed suit, Darien standing directly behind her.

"My name," Ariel's soft voice echoed. "is Ariel. We are not enemies, but if you attack, we will have no choice but to reciprocate." She looked at Haruka, her eyes piercingly clear. Then she looked behind her at Usagi. She fell, kneeling on one knee and looked down. A sound from the opposite side and behind them showed that Io and Kale knelt as well. Only Charon was still standing in that strange trance. "Princess, it is an honor to be in your presence. I hope you can forgive us for our intrusion, but precautions must be taken," she gestured to Charon who was still emitting that strange light. "Tokyo is in danger. The Black Meteorites have seen the light of the Silver Imperium Crystal and are heading to Earth now. We have come to warn you and aid in the war against them."

Usagi gently pushed the senshi aside and walked to the kneeling girl. There was a gentle and wise glow in her eyes, and the outline of the crescent moon appeared on her forehead. She cupped the girl's chin and gently guided her up into a standing position. "Who are you?" Usagi asked softly.

Ariel looked Usagi straight in the eyes. "We are the Moon Guardians of our respective planets," she motioned to herself as she glanced at Haruka. "Uranus," she gestured to Charon. "Pluto," and she pointed to Io and Kale. "Jupiter."

Usagi glanced at Charon before looking back at Ariel. "Let's take this somewhere else. Rei's temple?" She looked at Rei who only solemnly nodded.

Charon dropped his hand and finally opened his eyes. He smiled before walking to Usagi, kneeling, taking her hand, and kissing it softly. "Princess, my master has said great things about you. It is truly a blessing to finally meet you."

The people began to awaken, and Ariel said urgently, "Please, we must go."

Rei turned swiftly on her heel before glancing back at the blue-haired girl. "Follow."

Haruka stared confused at the blue-haired girl who avoided eye contact. A soft touch on her arm made her jump. Michiru stared up into Haruka's eyes worriedly.

"What does she mean she's from Uranus?" Haruka asked, troubled.

"I don't know," Michiru said softly. "I guess we'll find out."


End file.
